gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Mark's
Saint Mark's is a district in northeastern Portland Island, Liberty City featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It borders Harwood to the north, Portland View to the south, Portland Beach to the east, and Hepburn Heights and the Red Light District to the west. Character .]]Saint Mark´s is based on Little Italy, Manhattan, although also resembles Brooklyn neighborhoods like Carroll Gardens, Bushwick, Prospect Heights and among others. Saint Mark's, like many heavily populated districts in the island, is full occupied by large numbers of rowhouses and even several skyscrapers. Saint Mark's features a mix of commercial and residential establishments; as the district is Mafia-controlled, however, Saint Mark's is depicted with an Italian American character, complete with Italian American eateries and banners hung over streets that bare the colors of the Italian flag. In both GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the district appears to be specifically under the control of the Leone Family. Saint Mark's geography is characterized by its steep incline, ala-San Francisco, that rises from east to west. As a result, many of the district's buildings are terraced, and features sloping roadways. This feature is not common in any boroughs or surrounding locales in New York City, a primary source of inspiration for the design of Liberty City. Places of interest Don Salvatore Leone has his mansion - the main Leone base of operations - on the north-eastern tip of the Saint Mark's district. Other Leone fronts in the Saint Marks district include Momma's Restaurante; some believe that Marco's Bistro is controlled by the Leones, seeing as how in GTA Liberty City Stories there is a Leone Sentinel in the parking lot. Also, in GTA Liberty City Stories, there is an apartment in this district that serves as the first safehouse for Toni Cipriani, given by Vincenzo Cilli. Businesses ;1986 *Marco's Bistro ;1992 *Marco's Bistro *Momma's Restaurant *Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club ;1998 *Barberism *Bo-Bella *Dry Cleaning *Leone Casino *Liquor *Marco's Bistro *Momma's Restaurant *Pizza *Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club *Surplice To Requirements ;2000 *Marco's Bistro *Momma's Restaurant *Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club ;2001 *1 Hour Photo *Bellisimo *Carosello Italiano *Fabric-8 *Marco's Bistro *Momma's Restaurant *Pizza Pizza *Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club Pickups Weapons ;GTA III *Uzi - In one of the backyards running along an alleyway. From Cipriani's Restaurante, go south to the next block and turn left into the alley right next to a shop with green awning. Once inside the alley, head east then turn left at the third opening (near the police bribe). Turn east and you will see the weapon next to a hidden package. *Shotgun - On top of one of the car garages on the block north of Cipriani's Restaurante. You have to go through the rooftop park across the street west of Salvatore's Mansion to gain access. *AK-47 - In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Restaurante. From Cipriani's Restaurante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The weapon icon is in the corner near the ramp and next to a body armor icon. *Molotov Cocktail - Inside the abandoned rail tunnel (that runs underneath Saint Marks) just southeast of 8-Ball's Bomb Shop. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Knife - At the top of Marco's Bistro. *TEC 9 - Inside the corner of a side alley in Saint Mark's. From Ma's Place, go south to the next block and turn left into the alley right next to the "Surplice To Requirements" shop. Once inside the alley, head east then turn left at the first opening. Turn west and you will see the weapon in the corner. Health ;GTA III *On a ledge east of Cipriani's Restaurante. From Cipriani's Restaurante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to the north side of this building and continue west along the ledge. The health icon is in the middle of the ledge. *Across the street directly east of Marco's Bistro. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *In the middle of an alley. From Ma's Place, go south to the next block and turn left into the alley right next to the "Surplice To Requirements" shop. From there continue east and you will see the health icon in the middle of the alley. *In an alley west of the "Barberism Mens Hair" shop (which is south of the above health icon). *At the lower level of Marco's Bistro. *In the middle of the alley next to the Portland Island Ammu-Nation. Body armor ;GTA III *In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Restaurante. From Cipriani's Restaurante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The body armor icon is next to a AK-47 weapon icon. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *On top of one of the garage roofs just east of the Portland Island Safehouse. Police bribe ;GTA III *In the middle of an alley south of Cipriani's Restaurante. From Cipriani's Restaurante, go south to the next block and turn left into the alley right next to a shop with green awning. Once inside the alley, head east and you should see the police bribe icon straight ahead. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *In an alley across the street west of the "Surplice To Requirements" shop (which is south of Ma's Place). *In the air in front of a grassy ramp across the street southeast of Marco's Bistro. Adrenaline ;GTA III *Between some car garages across the street south of the Harwood Fire Station training area. Hidden packages ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Above at the Portland Safehouse, needs high vehicles like Rhino or Yankee. *Behind Ammunation, hidden behind the walls, *Behind the Trashcans just near Ammu-Nation. *Located in Marco's Bistro. Trivia *This area has appeared in more GTA games than any other areas, appearing in five games total. *After the mission "Sayonara Salvatore" in GTA III, Saint Mark's becomes one of the most dangerous districts in Liberty City, as the district is full of hostile Leones equipped with shotguns that can easily set fire to a strong car in 2 or 3 shots. de:Saint Mark’s es:Saint Mark's fi:Saint Mark's pl:Saint Mark's tr:Saint Mark's Category:Areas in Portland